


Binding

by Zai42



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Begging, Betrayal, Demonic Possession, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Sadism, Sex Magic, Temptation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Khadgar doesn't yet know Medivh is not only Medivh. He's about to figure it out, though.





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/gifts).



Khadgar thought he was so very subtle. Medivh did little to disabuse him of this notion, pointedly not noticing stares that lingered too long and too fondly, his eyes always elsewhere when his apprentice gazed at him with poorly masked adoration.

  
It was a strange sort of balancing act - as long as Medivh didn't see Khadgar pining for him, he didn't know about it, and if Medivh didn't know about it, neither did Sargeras.

  
It worked, for a time. But -

  
But.

  
It was in the library, up on the second floor balcony, at an hour that hovered between late night and early morning. Around them the Tower was silent and candlelit and Medivh, foolishly, had allowed himself to feel a moment of respite, reveling in his role of teacher, basking in Khadgar's awe of him. Pride or sentiment had brought his guard down.

  
Khadgar leaned in close - too close, closer than was proper - to peer down at the book open on the worktable, his eyes flicking from the page to Medivh, a faint pink blush across his cheeks.

  
Medivh should have pulled back, reestablished their respectable orbit. Instead he remained huddled close, translated passages in low murmurs, beamed when Khadgar asked a clever question. And Sargeras stirred.

  
It happened before Medivh was fully aware of it; Sargeras flicked through old memories, examining each one in a new light, and Medivh froze.

  
"Sir?" Khadgar asked. His fingers just barely dared to brush Medivh's wrist, concern on his features at Medivh's sudden stiffness. "Is everything all right?"

  
_No,_ Medivh thought, but when he opened his mouth, he said, "Did you think I hadn't noticed?"

  
Khadgar twitched backwards. "Sir?" he said, hesitantly. "I'm - I'm not sure what you - "

  
Medivh smiled, or felt his mouth spread into something like a smile - his hand snaked out to close around Khadgar's wrist, pulling him close again. "The way you look at me," Medivh purred. Khadgar's eyes were wide, and he trembled like a caught rabbit in Medivh's grasp.

  
"I - "

  
Medivh cradled Khadgar's jaw, tight enough that his nails left crescent marks in his skin; Khadgar's mouth snapped shut. Medivh urged him forward until he was straddling his lap, and Medivh could feel him shaking against him. He ran his thumb along Khadgar's lower lip, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Sargeras laughed.

  
"You're - are you - angry?" Khadgar asked, uncertainty coloring his voice. Like during their lessons, when he was offering an answer after having been corrected once already. Just the faintest note of imbalance.

  
"It's dangerous to wear your heart so boldly, Young Trust," Medivh said, or Sargeras said; that name from his lips in this moment felt filthy, tainted. "Someone less magnanimous could take advantage." Wild laughter bubbled in Medivh's throat but died before he could voice it.

  
"Sir - "

  
Medivh yanked Khadgar down into a searing kiss - all too literally. Fel ash burned on Medivh's tongue, and Khadgar cried out and struggled against his grip. Medivh lifted him, too easily, sweeping the worktable clear with a muttered word of power and slamming Khadgar down on top of it. When he pulled back, there was a veil of emerald over his eyes, and Khadgar was staring at him in shocked horror. His mouth was bloody, and when Medivh's tongue darted out to lick at his own lips, he tasted copper.

  
"Apprentice," he said, his voice warped by Sargeras' echo underneath it. His head was spinning, either from Sargeras' sudden manifestation or from Khadgar, splayed beneath him - he wasn't sure.

  
Khadgar lashed out, fist glowing with arcane fire; Medivh caught it, snuffed out his spell, and sent a heavy wave of fel magic spiraling through his veins. Khadgar screamed and writhed, his back arching as he was overwhelmed. Medivh could feel him reaching for his own magic and failing, finding only the oppressive heat of the fel, until he finally went limp, sobbing and pleading for mercy. Sargeras basked in it; Medivh struggled to pull away, his hand shaking as he finally let Khadgar drop his arm back onto the work table.

  
"M-master Medivh," Khadgar murmured, voice slurring. He blinked a few times, shook his head as if to clear it, though Medivh knew it was hopeless - the air was thick with fel magic, and it pressed so eagerly against Khadgar from all sides. "Please stop," Khadgar was saying, whispering, repeating it like a prayer.

  
Sargeras crowed; Medivh wanted to pull away, to fade into some grey state of consciousness and not witness whatever was to happen next, but - but what would Sargeras do, will unfettered access to Medivh's body and his powers? Khadgar looked up at him in terror, and Medivh could not leave him. Not when Sargeras wanted him so badly.

  
_Not that,_ Medivh thought. _Not Khadgar._

  
_No?_ Sargeras asked, low and lazy and indulgent. Medivh watched himself reach out and stroke a fingertip along the blue veins in Khadgar's wrist. _An alternative, then?_

  
Medivh brought his hand to Khadgar's throat, and Khadgar flinched as if he thought he might be strangled. Instead, Medivh tore his shirt down the middle, splayed a hand over his chest, and sent a roiling pulse of magic through him. Not to hurt, this time - mostly not to hurt. Khadgar gasped and arched up, into his hand; thin ropes of green fire coiled around his chest, digging into his skin and spreading, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Khadgar squirmed weakly, not quite bound by the ropes but held there by them nonetheless; the magic danced along his nerves, sending pulses of sensation skittering into his brain, enhancing every touch, burning him from the inside out. For a moment, Medivh only watched him writhe. Khadgar buried his face in his hands and tried to press his legs together, but the growing bulge in his pants was more obvious by the second.

  
Medivh ran a single fingertip along the hard outline of Khadgar's cock, and he cried out, hips lifting off the desk, fingers tangling in his hair. The ropes binding him did not unravel or relent. "Please, sir - " Khadgar began; Medivh tore away his pants rather than give Sargeras the satisfaction of hearing him beg.

  
Khadgar was still hard, in spite of the sticky mess clinging to his thighs _(ah, youth,_ Sargeras crooned, and Medivh snarled), though he cringed when Medivh curled a hand around him, his palm making slick, obscene noises as he pumped him slowly.

  
"Have you been bedded, Young Trust?" Medivh heard himself ask. His eyes darted to Khadgar's face; Khadgar was watching him from between his fingers, his expression unreadable. "I could make you tell me," Medivh added, lifting a hand, the spell already half-formed on his lips before Khadgar shook his head stiffly. "I see." In the back of his mind, Sargeras was providing a helpful list of the myriad spells and rituals one could perform with a virgin sacrifice - or a sacrifice of virginity. With the Burning Legion, both were rather unpleasant prospects. Medivh swiped a finger through the come on Khadgar's thighs and rubbed against his hole. He pushed inside, just barely, just enough to feel the soft heat of Khadgar's body constrict around his fingertip. "Perhaps we should change that."

  
Khadgar moaned weakly, but words seemed to have left him. He tugged ineffectually at his bonds, which throbbed hotly under his touch. Medivh fucked a finger into him an inch at a time, rubbing and slow and torturous. Perhaps it would have been kinder to be ruthless and rough, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

  
Medivh was thorough - he could feel Sargeras' growing impatience and ignored it, easing into Khadgar, then pulling out, taking his time to rub slow circles around his hole before gliding back in. Khadgar was biting the inside of one wrist, his eyes screwed shut, his breath hitching with every leisurely thrust. Medivh massaged inside of him, crooked his fingers upwards and Khadgar let out a broken cry, his cock twitching as he came again, before he went completely limp against the table.

  
Medivh pulled away, and for a moment thought it might be over - but no, his hands were at the ties of his waistband, tugging aside his clothes to pull his cock free.

  
Or - no. Not his cock at all, in fact.

  
The cock in his hand was heavy and alien, thick and pulsing with fel magic, distinctly inhuman. Khadgar whimpered when he saw it, but made no move to wriggle away from it when Medivh stepped forward. He leaned over the table, rubbing the unfamiliar ridges of his prick against Khadgar's softening cock, his skin soft and human and vulnerable beneath him. "I - "Medivh began. His voice trembled, his throat constricting. Khadgar frowned at him, something stirring behind the exhaustion in his eyes. "I'm sorry," Medivh murmured. Sargeras curled his hands around Khadgar's hips, so tight he would leave finger-shaped bruises, and drove his cock home with merciless efficiency.

  
Khadgar let out a thin cry, his body going rigid in Medivh's arms. Whatever thread of control Medivh had clung to before was gone, and Sargeras drove his hips forward in short, brutal thrusts, dragging Khadgar onto his cock, ignoring his weak struggles as if he were a ragdoll. Medivh could feel the burn of fel magic gathering in his veins; he couldn't direct his gaze, but he could feel the claws that had burst from his fingertips, feel the wet heat of Khadgar's blood where he had pierced the skin. Sargeras leaned forward to murmur in Khadgar's ear, and Medivh could feel the weight of fangs in his mouth.

  
"Your Master," Sargeras whispered, "is _mine."_

  
If Sargeras had been expecting despair, he was wrong - Khadgar's weak struggles only intensified, though the demon pinned him down easily enough, with his hands and with his hips, grinding Khadgar into the worktable. "Let him go," Khadgar hissed - it came out halfway between a demand and a plea, and his voice broke as Sargeras drove more deeply into him, but his eyes burned with a fierce determination. Medivh couldn't suppress a swell of pride.

  
Sargeras laughed, brought his hand up to hold Khadgar's neck, claws just barely not slicing his throat. He eased out of Khadgar and pushed slowly back in, watching as Khadgar's expression went from steely anger to wincing, reluctant pleasure. "I know how badly you've wanted this," Sargeras said. He ran his claws down Khadgar's chest, tugged at the network of magic crossing his heart. A heady throb of power pulsed through him and Khadgar bit back a groan, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed again. "He's wanted it too, you know. Maybe not exactly this. But next time, I could be persuaded to be..."

  
Sargeras rolled his hips in a sinuous motion, pulled entirely out of Khadgar to rub at his hole with the textured head of his cock before sliding back in slowly, slowly, while Khadgar panted into his shoulder. "Accept my gift, Young Trust," Sargeras murmured. He glowed with fel power. "Join me. You could be powerful."

  
Khadgar's hands clenched into fists. "I - I won't - "

  
"You could have Medivh."

  
Khadgar met his eyes, pained. Medivh felt Sargeras retreat, just barely, just enough to be tempting, and Khadgar pressed their lips together, locking his ankles behind Medivh's back and meeting each thrust as Medivh let go, groaning into Khadgar's mouth and coming in long pulses.

  
The sharp sting of arcane magic that surged through him shouldn't have been surprising, really, but he reeled backwards more out of shock than pain. Sargeras howled with rage; Medivh summoned chains and bound himself as best he could, containing Sargeras' power. It wouldn't last very long, but Khadgar had already bolted, leaping down the stairs two at a time, and Medivh watched him flee with bitter satisfaction.

  
The sun rose, and bathed the library in a blush of light, and Medivh waited, alone, for his spell to shatter under Sargeras' fury.


End file.
